Thanks
by Dynamism
Summary: One-shot. Jou made a mistake, is too late to go back?


Thanks, That Was Fun  
  
By Dynamism Disclaimer - I do not own anything here, nor do I claim them as my own. Please do not sue, I need all the money I have. Lyrics are the rightful property of Barenaked Ladies.  
  
I had rushed out of the house on our anniversary day.  
  
Two years. Two bloody years where I spent every second thinking of you, being held by you, tasted your sweet lips, and listened to the chocolate sweet words.  
  
It was suppose to be a joyous day for the both us. You were planning to take me to the theme park, and then a lovely romantic dinner somewhere expensive. Then go home and fuck each other senseless.  
  
Yes, that was the plan.  
  
But I threw it all away by stepping one foot out of the doorway.  
  
I'm learning, I'm yearning  
  
I'm burning, all your stuff  
  
But that's not enough.  
  
I'm faking, that I'm aching  
  
Mistaking lust for love.  
  
Now, you ask, what have I done?  
  
And I will answer, "It was the right thing to do. We never truly loved each other; it was a fantasy too good to be true. It was the right thing to do." And I wouldn't know whether I was convincing you, or me.  
  
I walked down the streets, ignoring all the other pedestrians and what's going around me. I was swallowed in a train of thoughts.  
  
The light turned red and I didn't notice. It was the close call when I heard the squealing tires and the car stopping inches in front of me.  
  
It didn't register right away.  
  
Thanks, that was fun  
  
Don't forget, no regrets  
  
Except maybe one.  
  
Don't ask me how I managed to get back to my house in one piece.  
  
This place was nothing compared to yours, it was dingy and the windows were either boarded up or broken. The roof was probably leaking and the creaking of the pipes told me that they need repair some generations ago.  
  
It was hideous.  
  
I hated it.  
  
Did I scare you?  
  
When I dared you?  
  
I stared you in the eye  
  
And told you goodbye.  
  
The door opened with a nerve racking squeak, I winced.  
  
The room smelled damp and moldy. Hints of cigarette and alcohol lingered in the air, I wrinkled my nose as I searched for the light switch.  
  
When I did locate the light switch, I was greeted to the fact that it didn't work. I clicked it a couple of the times, but the humming noise whenever I turned it on scared me, so I stopped.  
  
I haven't lived here in two years, because I was living with you. In your perfect house, with a perfect garden, with a perfect patio, even with a barbeque grill.  
  
I don't miss you.  
  
You mock me,  
  
It shocked me,  
  
When you walked me to the bus. Thanks, that was fun  
  
Don't forget, no regrets  
  
Except maybe one.  
  
Made a deal not to feel  
  
God, that's dumb  
  
Exhausted even though I hardly moved, I slumped on the sofa with broken cushions, thinking of you.  
  
Trust me, I was trying not to.  
  
But your perfect face, your perfect body came into my mind and I was mesmerized. You were worse than tobacco, more addictive than heroine, and make me higher than cocaine.  
  
I couldn't stop think about your perfect blue eyes, your perfect white clean teeth when you smiled at me. And your sexy throaty chuckle when I tell you that you are an ass.  
  
Everybody knows the deal fell through.  
  
I was hoping I could just blame you.  
  
When was it that I became so soft?  
  
This sentimentality doesn't look good on me.  
  
I thought that you would be begging to be with me.  
  
I'm the one on my knees blubbering please let me stay.  
  
I had enough.  
  
I stood up so fast that all the blood rushed to my head and I had to sit down again.  
  
Next thing I knew I was bolting down the streets, pushing past all who stood in my way.  
  
Sprinted pass the fruit stand, almost knocking over a poor old woman who was looking at some fine apples.  
  
Rushed by the candy store where kids swarmed at the counter, more begged their parents to buy them those tasty sweets.  
  
I left my tasty sweet back in that perfect house.  
  
Deflated, and jaded.  
  
I hated when you called which isn't at all.  
  
I've spoken, though broken.  
  
Here's a token of my love.  
  
The house was hard to miss, it screamed of perfection.  
  
I pushed pass the gateman who was cut off in the mid sentence of, "Good morn-". And I was running down the cobble stoned path that led to the front door.  
  
Past the water fountain of a beautiful sculptured woman holding a vase. Vine had crawled all over her.  
  
I buzzed the door bell, and I felt like an eternity before the door opened.  
  
My breath was caught in my throat.  
  
It was you, perfect you.  
  
You smiled, "Hello puppy."  
  
Thanks, that was fun  
  
Don't forget, no regrets  
  
Except maybe one.  
  
Made a deal not to feel  
  
God, that was dumb  
  
Don't forget, no regrets  
  
Except maybe one.  
  
Made a deal not to feel  
  
Thanks, that was fun. 


End file.
